Dreams and Ties
by Katami-chan
Summary: Digimon 04: Kouichi has been having some messed up nightmares... can his brother help? And what happens when his dreams are becoming 'all to real'. Slight KouKou, but its all brotherly. Read more inside! K plus just incase. XD


Just saying now, there are mild pairings based on actual cannon feelings. Nothing more than slight flirting. Also, on Kouichi and Kouji's parts, its brotherly. Sorry! It mostly about Kouichi, but the other characters get a chance to shine aswell! Also, english digimon names, japanese character names! Sorry, I know thats a bit annoying.

_______________

Kouichi's P.O.V

__

I kept running knowing well before the strike came within inches of my helmet that the dark figure was aiming from behind. I side stepped and attempted to see with the low amount of available light. I has always seen well in the dark, but this was not a darkness I had been accommodated with. I had come to call my previous dark prison _the dark void._ Considering that dark place was void of anything. It was only a black swirling mixture within itself. This was different. There was nothing but a dark field and howling grey skies. Not a star to be seen. Even the moon was mysteriously absent, the comforting glow gone, making this place all the more unsettling. Before I had any more time to think another strike grazed my left shoulder. I doubted I could dodge another attack as silent and deadly as the one previous.

"Shadow lance!" I call out in defiance as I turned to meet my attacker head on. To my surprise he was nowhere to be seen. I did a quick three-sixty in a failed attempt to meet his eyes.

"You cant escape me warrior of Darkness!" The call sent chills down my spine. Why hadn't I thought to look _up!?_ Even as I did so I knew it was too late. Nothing.. I saw nothing. I could only hear my own unsteady breathing, my heart thumping furiously in my thought. "Deadly Gaze!" His crimson eyes all aimed in my direction sent several dark red lazars towards my left side. I stumbled back too slow, as multiple beams struck me, causing me to fall involuntarily to the solid ground beneath me.

"Your nothing." Duskmon's cool voice hit me harder than the earth I had fallen to. "Your wrong." The words came out of my mouth before I could even think. _Was it even me talking? _I questioned myself. Without hesitation Duskmon charged at me full force, his intimidating swords missing me as I weaved carefully out of his reach. He vanished almost instantly- into the shadows itself. I closed my eyes and listened intently for any sign of breathing. "Lunar Plasma!" My eyes flew open and hovered in the direction I herd _his_ voice coming from. Too late. He struck me on the center of my stomach and I landed once more onto the ground with no more than a small 'thud'. _Get up.. You cant let him win! _my inner self urging me to again move to my defensive position. _Don't be so weak!_ I scrunched my eyes closed and attempted to clear my blurred vision. I wanted to cry out. Call for my friends to help me, the ones who helped me back in the digital world- my fellow legendary warriors. I couldn't. I wheezed between short choppy breaths and was barely able to force myself onto my hands and knee's.

"Where are they now?' He ask slyly, the words rolling smoothly of his tongue. "Where are your precious friends who saved you from the dark?" He asked mockingly, as if he could hear what I was thinking. I hesitated. _Yes.. Where were they? Why was I alone to face this him of all Digimon, without any help?_ "Your useless!" he barked out at me. I could tell he was probably smiling under his mask. _He's right_... I told myself. "Your pitiful" _He's right..._ "and your going to die!" He brought his sword down and I could almost feel the cold blade pearce Lowemon's grey armor, I knew what was going to happen before the sword even came close to coming down on me. _Im going to die! _

But I never did. I sat up in my bed soaked in cold sweat. My heart was beating loudly in my ears_, _making it hard to think_. It was a dream? _I asked myself once I had caught my breath. _It seemed so real..._ I glanced at the clock on my small bedside table which read a solid 1:30 a.m. "Kouji.." I called out, knowing well that he wasn't there. I could feel hot tears well up in the corners of my eyes, daring to fall any moment. My hands were shaking too violently to wipe them away. Still, I refused to let them fall. I was still in shock from the incredible, realistic, dream. I could almost hear _his _cold voice, cold, and velvet-like ,echoing in my mind. Just about feel the familiar form of Lowemon take over my body and become his own. The sudden burst of strength spreading withing the very veins of my being. I was replaying my nightmare over in my head. I shakily slid my body to the corner of my queen sized bed that had once belonged to my mother and leaned against the wall. My mother wasn't home yet. She wouldn't be home until well after three. I felt alone. I _was _alone. "Kouji.." I uttered my younger brothers name before turning to face the clock again.

______________________________

Kouji jumped up startled out of the deep sleep he had been snoring through. "Kouichi..." he called out in hopes that his older brother could somehow hear him. He envisioned his twin from the dream he was having, sitting silently on his usual bench reading. He looked around his moonlit room knowing without a doubt that someone had called his name. He opened his door and peered down the hallway allowing Poko to slip inside his room and solemnly realized his parents door was closed. Closing his own he sighed as at he looked at his clock. "1:31 a.m." Kouji scowled as he booted up his computer in high hopes his brother was online.

_____________________________________________________________

______________________________

Kouichi turned on his computer and signed on. After about ten minutes of attempting to calm himself down he slowly gave up and looked for something to take his mind off of the 'all too real' dream that haunted his conscious mind. He always had nightmares the nights Kouji was at his own home. "Speak of the devil.." Kouichi murmured to himself realizing Kouji's screen name (lightwolf13 which Takuya had forced him to use) was already under the online section.

Lightwolf13 says: Hey Kouichi, what are you doing up so late?

Darkworrior249 says: I couldn't sleep.

Lightwolf13 says: Nightmare?

Darkworrior249 says: ..how did you guess?

--

Kouichi sighed. How _did_ Kouji always know when something bothered him. He had almost considered answering no but Kouichi had already learned that would get him nowhere.

--

Lightwolf13 says: are you ok? Do you want me to come over?

--

Kouichi hesitated to answer. He _did_ want his brother to come over.

--

Darkworrior249 says: No. Its 1:46 in the morning. Im fine ^^

Lightwolf13 says: ...im coming over anyway.

Darkworrior249 says: No! Wait Kouji! Don't, im fine seriously. Besides I'll see you tomorrow.

Lightwolf13 says: are you sure?...

--

Kouichi couldn't help but allow a small smile cross his lips. He didn't want Kouji to fuss over him. He didn't want to bother him. Still if felt nice to know he cared about him.

--

Lightwolf13 says: kouichi...

Darkworrior294 says: don't worry Kouji. Im good. Im going to get some sleep before tomorrow.

Lightwolf13 says: are you SURE?

Darkworrior294 says: yes, now get some sleep.

Lightwolf13 says: you too nii-san.

Darkworrior249 says: night itouto.

Lightwolf13 says: night bro...

_______________________________

-----------------------------------------------

Kouji shut down his computer and sighed heavily before plopping down on his bed finding himself to still be thinking about his brother. He despised the nights they were separated. They always seemed to last longer than any other. The comfort of knowing your twin was right next to as you slept was gone and it made sleeping uneasy for Kouji. He smirked for a few moments content knowing that his brother was in no need of his immediate assistance. That allowed him to calm his constantly snarling nerves whenever he was out of arm's length from his older brother. He had also been called itouto, his relentless nickname for whenever he was being over protective. Kouji rolled over as his dog took Kouichi's place right next to him on the side nearest to the wall. He gave the clock one final glare as he pleaded that the night would not last much longer.

________________________________

Kouichi sighed as he turned off his computer and felt a little resentful that he had told Kouji not to come over. _I shouldn't get him all worked up over nothing..._ Kouichi reassured himself. _It was _**just**_ a dream..._ Kouichi calmed himself before curling up onto his bed only to watch the clock until he fell asleep well after his mother had returned home.


End file.
